duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight Sergeant Giles
"Son, I'm good at one thing, and one thing only: killing Wasteland abominations. Are you an abomination? Do I have my gun pointed at your face? No? Then kindly get off my nuts." History Background Giles was born to two Brotherhood Scribes in the Capital Wastes and grew up in a typically military-style household, in a world where "household" meant "whatever base his parents happened to be stationed at". Growing up in post-apocalyptia is hard for any kid, though luckily for Giles he had many more advantages than the average Wastelander; a secure place to live, plenty of food and water, and access to the most advanced technology of the day. He had a knack for science and the like, but as he grew older he found he was rather skilled with a different sort of tech: guns. Target practice was a breeze and something he genuinely enjoyed, and as he became of age Giles officially enlisted in the Brotherhood. He rose through the ranks quickly enough, eventually achieving the rank of Knight Sergeant, which put him in charge of his own squad whose specialty was security. Namely, going after all the big, nasty beasties terrorizing the Wasteland. That's what he's been up to for the last fifteen years or so, and even after all that time, he's never looked to move up to a cushier position. Maybe he likes the freedom of trekking out into the Wastes, maybe he likes sending a bullet between the eyes of every Super Mutant he comes across, or maybe it's a combination of the two. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Seymour Giles didn't achieve the rank of Knight Sergeant by being the sort of man to sit back on his laurels. He’s cold, calculating, and damn good at what he does-- keeping the Super Mutant scourge at bay. When an order is passed down his way by one of his few higher ups, he ruthlessly and systematically eliminates any and all targets, using methods that other members of the Brotherhood wouldn't even think of utilizing. But that’s just his day job. Outside of work? Giles is a bit... trying. Easily offended? Stay away from this guy. He has a quip or smartass comment for anything anyone throws at him, and if that means people find him irritating or off-putting, well, too damn bad. Who needs friends? Not this guy. The few people that can put up with him for more than five minutes without wanting to strangle him will find that he’s… well, saying he’s a good friend would be one hell of a stretch. But if he likes you, you’ll know it. If someone can throw back the punches he deals out, he’ll respect them for it. He’s a man of his word, if nothing else, though his word isn't always something you’d want to have come to fruition. Still, when it comes his job, Giles knows what he's doing. He didn't rise through the Brotherhood ranks for nothing, and all personality flaws aside, on the job he's all business. He carries out orders with a seriousness that's lacking in most other aspects of his life, and when he's in commander mode, it shows; recruits don't get assigned to his squad unless they have the brass tags needed to succeed, and he doesn't hesitate to dismiss those that don't. Since this is a job where failure means death, it isn't one anybody in the squad can take lightly, and when out on patrol Giles has little tolerance for goofing or mouthing off. But back at base is another story entirely. That's where the aforementioned gruff and rough personality comes out, and the high and mighty Knight Sergeant doesn't feel a need to constantly pull rank. He'll have a drink with the boys-- or girls, as it were-- and shoot the shit after hours. Just don't expect him to be a great confidante or a shoulder to cry on. Appearance -- Relations * Giles Sr (father: deceased) * Scribe Patricia Giles (mother: deceased) Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Capital Category:Brotherhood Of Steel